The Open Harmony
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: -RF:ToD- Emmy is starting out her job at her father's general store, but chaos strikes Fenith Island, and sometimes life is taken for granted. -Review, pwese-
1. Chapter 1

Hey look! A RF TOD fic thing…that I am writing…SHUTTING UP NOW!

But before I begin, I renamed Aden to Lancelot and Sonja to Cass…And Amy to Emmy…Ron to Gabriel (Gabe) shutting up now

* * *

><p>I am sixteen years old, starting my first day of work at daddy's general store. I'm super excited yet nervous at the same time, I hope I don't turn out like Aunt Sierra.<p>

"Wake up, Emmy!" my little brother sang as I turned to face his pale green eyes and pink hair, just like mom's.

"I'm awake, Emil." I giggled, my brother was super cute being only two.

I quickly got dressed and ready as I hurried downstairs.

"G-good morning, Emmy." Daddy greeted as I gave him a hug.

"Morning, daddy!"

"Are you ready for your first day of work, Emmy?" as I nodded.

"More ready than Sierra." I joked as mom walked in laughing, Emil resting on her hip.

"Gabe started a couple of days ago, is that true, Bismark?" mom asked as daddy nodded.

"Yes, so Emmy will be working beside Gabe."

Gabe is my closest friend, he's the son of mom's best friend, Lancelot, Electra is his mother. I always wonder how Electra could handle three jobs…Gabe only has to handle two, but it's still quite a bit of work.

"Well I'm off to the store, make sure to come by after school, Emmy." Daddy reminded me as I nodded, he left the house going across the street, unlocking the door to the Gemini General Store.

"Why don't you go hang with Gabe?" Mom suggested, "After all you both need to be there at the same time."

"O-okay." I stuttered running out of the house in the cool autumn morning, heading towards the mansion where Gabe lived. I was greeted by Maerwen.

"Good morning, Emmy."

"M-morning, Maerwen."

"Here to see Gabriel?" she asked as I nodded, she pointed upstairs as I thanked her, trudging up the right side of the stairs, the third door from there held Gabe's room. I knocked.

"Yeah, it's open!' was the response as I opened the door.

"Hello Gabe." I greeted, his silvery white hair swished as he turned, his vibrant violet eyes gave a hello before he could speak.

"Good morning, Emmy!" he exclaimed, "You excited about your first day of work?" he asked as I gave a small nod.

"I'm ready for school to be over for today." I joked as Gabe gave a cheeky smile.

"Speaking of school, we better head there. Pandora will be quite upset if we're late."

"Even though we have an hour and a half." I reminded him as he just gave another cheeky smile.

So hand in hand Gabe and I ran towards the church, where our classes took place.

We were the fourth and fifth students to arrive at the church, of course the first three's mothers work at the church (that didn't include Gabe).

Daisy and her younger sister Nellie are the daughters of the nurse, Violet while Chadwick is the son of our teacher, Pandora.

Gabe and I took a seat next to each other after greeting our fellow classmates. An hour later, the church began flooding with children, mostly our age, some older, some younger.

"Class!" Pandora exclaimed, "Begin worship…I mean turn your textbooks to pages 102." Some of us began snickering, some things never change.

"So tell me…" Pandora began looking around the room for a victim to answer a question, "Elliot."

"Ye-yeah?" Elliot answered, ruffling his spikey red hair in nervousness.

"How do you make a recovery potion?" Elliot blushed, oblivious to the answer.

"We-well uhm…" he was silent for a few seconds, "You take a…uh…I honestly don't know." He just sighed in defeat.

"Well you better start learning, which goes for ALL of you; there will be a test next week on alchemy." Pandora turned and began writing notes on the chalkboard before turning around again.

"And where have YOU been, Jesse?" she asked the teen sneaking in as my cousin sighed in defeat.

"You ALWAYS catch me, Pandora!"

"And you're ALWAYS late!" she scolded before sighing, "Take a seat, I'll tell your father later." Jesse sighed as he took a seat next to me.

School came and went as Gabe and I headed towards the store. I opened the door, hanging my jacket on a rack, tying an apron around my waist.

"I hope we're not late daddy!" I exclaimed as my father giggled.

"No, it really isn't a problem since school is more important." He sighed, "I just wish Jesse and Sierra would arrive on time."

"That won't be a problem for Jesse." We all looked over at the source to see Jesse with a man.

"Oh Good afternoon, Seth." Daddy greeted as Seth pushed Jesse inside the shop

"I can help with Jesse since he's my son, but Sierra won't listen since we're divorced and all."

"I understand, thank you Seth." And with that Seth left, daddy sighed.

"You're too much like Sierra, Jesse. You need to buck down."

"But…I wanna have fun!" Jesse sighed as daddy sighed.

"When your work is done, you may have fun all you want." As he gave Jesse a broom.

"Aw man." Jesse sighed as he began to sweep the floor, daddy just sighed before turning to Gabe and me.

"If you two could, organize the shelves, and dust them a bit." Gabe and I nodded as we headed towards the shelves, I grabbed the feather duster as he began to unpack the boxes, I dusted and he sat the items on the shelf.

"Mind if I steal Gabe for a moment?" Electra asked as I just smiled.

"He's your son." I replied as she turned to him.

"Gabe, go to the church and pick up your grandmother's medication."

"'Kay" Gabe replied as he left the shop, heading towards the port.

"I'll help you out, Emmy." Electra said as I smiled and nodded.

Honestly today wasn't a busy day, Lancelot came in and asked for a few ingredients for the Three Sisters Inn, and a few tourists, but next to that, a rather un busy day.

"You can go home now, Electra, Gabe." Daddy said as Jesse groaned.

"What about me?" he asked as daddy sighed.

"Yes you too, tell your mother to come to work tomorrow." Daddy sighed as Jesse jumped, running out of the store.

"I don't think he heard you, daddy." I said as he sighed.

"I don't think he was paying attention, Emmy." As we both walked outside, daddy locked the door and we walked home. Upon entering Emil looked up with sparkles in his eyes.

"Daaaaddyyyyyy!" He sang as he ran to our father, daddy catching Emil in his arms tickling him, causing a belly laugh from my brother. Daddy put him down allowing Emil to toddle back over to his toys, mom walked over to him giving him a kiss.

"Good evening, Sunshine." Daddy greeted, blushing. Mom also blushed and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Good to have you two home." She said as Emil toddled over to her, holding his arms up, mom picked him up as daddy gave a small giggle.

* * *

><p>What a horrid chapter! But it'll get better! Promise! So…please review! I love them Q_Q<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! Chapter 2! PLEASE review =3 I LOVE THEM!

* * *

><p>It was holiday, no work for me nor Gabe. The only one really working was Sierra, for missing two days of work.<p>

"Here you go!" Odette exclaimed, giving me a cup of tea, "It's on the house tonight!"

"W-wow, thank you, Odette." I said taking a sip of the sweet tea as Odette gave Gabe a plate of French toast.

"I'll take the toast out of your father's paycheck, Gabe!"

"Sweet!" Gabe exclaimed as he began pouring maple syrup on the toast until it was no longer visible, chowing down on it.

Odette's children, Ollie and Heather, came downstairs, both carrying a basket of laundry, Gabe just gave a snort of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked as Gabe leaned over, whispering in my ear.

"Ollie's the ONLY boy who enjoys laundry."

"Actually he doesn't…" I said, "you should really ask him before judging, Gabriel." He just sighed.

"Well I thought it was funny." As he began to slurp on the toast again, what a pig. What a pig.

A while later Lily's oldest son, Bruce, took a seat on the stool, guitar strapped on, he begun to play a tune, he was really good, not as good as Lily, but still good. Paul, Lily's youngest son, took a seat at the piano and begun to play, he was still leaning, but he was good.

The harmony they were playing was so peaceful, that it made me want to go to sleep, Gabe was oblivious to the beautiful harmony, for he was still eating his toast.

The inn was flooded with a few more people, being mostly us students, Abby, Gwizdo, Elliot, Chadwick, Akira, Nellie, Daisy, Jesse, and Lynda.

Some took a seat at a table, some at the bar, Jesse and Lynda took a seat with us.

"Hey." Gabe greeted, "When'd you get here?" he asked in between bites as Lynda sighed.

"Master Gabriel, you're going to make yourself ill." As Jesse began laughing.

"I-I didn't know Ollie liked laundry." Jesse laughed, just as Gabe was drinking milk, causing the milk to squirt out of his nose, Gabe roared with laughter along with Jesse.

"Wow…" I began, sarcastically, "You two are REAL mature."

"Hey!" Gabe said, "I'm older than you, Emmy!"

"That doesn't mean you're mature psychologically."

"But…I'm younger than you, Emmy! Does that make me innocent?" I just looked away from my cousin, I really had no idea what to say to that. Lynda's face lit in realization.

"I remember now, Gabe, your mother wants you home, she fetched me to get you." The dark elf said as Gabe took the last bite of his French toast.

"'Kay." He said, waving bye to me and Jesse, "See you guys tomorrow at school!" and with that he left with Lynda.

"I…euh…should probably go too." I said, leaving, I honestly did NOT want to be with my cousin right now.

I entered the house as Emil toddled towards me.

"Emmyyyyy!" he squealed in delight as I picked him up, snuggling, his soft baby cheek felt of pure silk as I sat him down, allowing him to go back to his toys.

"I…hope you didn't eat any at the inn, Emmy." Daddy said as I looked over at him.

"Oh…no, just a cup of sweet tea" I replied as he nodded.

"Good, your mother is cooking up a storm right now, says she has something to share to the family." Just as he said that, mom came out of the kitchen and sat four bowls of salad on the table, rushing back into the kitchen.

"What's the big news?" I asked as daddy sighed.

"I'm not sure, she won't tell me yet." Mom came back out with four plates of salted pike, three glasses of cream soda, a sippy cup, a plate of cheese bread, and a dish of ratatouille.

"C'mere, Emil!" Mom cooed, picking my brother up, setting him in a highchair, "It's time for supper!"

"Yummy!" Emil giggled as mom gave him a slice of cheese bread, and his sippy cup full of milk.

"You were…going to tell us something, sunshine?" daddy asked as mom nodded, her face seemed to glow, she took a seat at the table as did we, inhaling and exhaling, she opened her pale green eyes.

"I had a check-up with Violet today and…we're pregnant!" daddy practically jumped ten feet out of his chair, ran to mom, hugged her while jumping up and down like some school girl who just got homecoming queen, or better yet, prom queen.

"This isn't some sort of joke is it?" daddy asked as mom shook her head.

"It's the honest truth." As daddy picked Emil from his highchair, tossing him in the air.

"Did you hear that, Emil? You're going to be a big brother!" mom just began laughing as did Emil. I just gave a small smile before turning towards the window at the sound of a bump. I walked over to the window, opening the curtains, looking outside to see…nothing.

"Wh-what's wrong, Emmy?" Daddy asked as I shook my head.

"It was probably a monster." I replied, walking back over to my happy family.

* * *

><p>HOLY CRAP! This chapter also wasn't very good (more intros) but reviews are loved ^-^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Hey Hey! Stay outta my shed!

Anyway after a loooooong ass wait, here's chapter three OwO

* * *

><p>"Eeeeemmyyyyyyyyyy." An eerie voice sang as I stirred, I opened my eyes and blinked a few times before shooting up in the middle of a dark and dead forest. I looked around for the source of the maniacal laughter.<p>

"Come find me Emmy." It laughed again, "It's been so long since we've last played."

"Sh-show yourself!" I demanded, my heart rate going up in fear as I scurried to my feet, a large thump from behind caused me to jump, I looked behind to the face of a beautiful woman with glowing wavy golden hair and sea blue eyes, her robes were loose and flowy as if…she were some sort of angel…

"Are you thirsty, Emmy?" the woman asked in such a gentle tone that out of the blue demon wings ripped through the back of her robes, she grew blood stained fangs in replace of her teeth, her hair became black as night, and her eyes…were no more, but they were oozing blood.

"I sure am thirsty, for blood!" it said in a demonic voice that caused me to take a few steps back before I turned on my heel to run, I didn't know where I was or how I had gotten here, all I knew was I had to get out, I pushed branch after branch trying to find at least a village.

I could feel hot tears blurring my vision until I saw, was that? Yes! It was mom's golem, Marcell!

"Marcell!" I yelled, but the closer I got to him the further he went, that's when I tripped on a root, scraping my knee, I tried scrambling up but my ankle was caught in the root, the root…was around my ankle as if it were holding me…I saw the once gentle looking woman as she howled, her long claws aimed towards me, cutting my neck, I could feel the sting as if I had cut my neck with a metal knife.

"Wake up, Emmy." I heard daddy's voice as I shot up from my bed, in my room, I couldn't remember anything of the dream, all I remember was that it was scary…

"Emmy!" daddy yelled in a worry tone, I turned my head and when I did it felt as though a thousand tiny jellyfish were having a party on my neck, I grasped where the pain was coming from, feeling something thick come out, I looked at my hand to the sight of blood.

"Not a moment to loose Emmy! I'm taking you to Violet!" before I even had a say daddy scooped me up in his arms rushing down the stairs and out the front door we went towards the church's clinic.

"Violet!" Daddy yelled causing the poor nurse to jump from her notes, but once she saw Emmy she began to panic a bit.

"Emmy! What happened to her knee? Her neck!" Violet took me out of daddy's arms and sat me on the bed. She began cleaning my wounds.

"Please wait outside, Bismark!" she ordered as daddy nodded, I could sense tears coming from his eyes, as something stingy hit my neck causing me to jump.

"I should have warned you this will sting." She continued cleaning my injuries as I felt my neck go numb.

"You'll need some stitches, Emmy." I closed my eyes, knowing it would scare the heck out of me, but it was over in a few short minutes as the sting came to my knee and a bandage placed around it.

"It seems you bruised your ankle too, but it's not broken. You're a lucky girl, Emmy, the injury on your neck was close to a main artery. Tell me how you did all of this?"

"I…I don't know, I woke up like this." I replied as Violet made an hmmm sound from her lips.

"Bismark! You can come in now." As daddy burst through the door.

"Please tell me Emmy is alright! Please tell me she's not…" when he saw me sitting up he rushed to me with tears in his eyes.

"I thank Zargon you're alright." As he gave me a gentle hug.

"I want you to carry her home, Bismark, and make sure she doesn't walk too much, she lost a bit of blood, so I want you and Cass to give her plenty of fluids, and keep a decent eye on her she might have slept walk."

"Will do, thank you, Violet." As my father scooped me up in his arms, we made our way home.

I was in my room when I heard Gabe's voice from downstairs and footsteps trudging up the stairs towards my room, the door opened and in stepped Gabe.

"Whoa! What happened to you?"

"I think the question should be, do you knock?" as Gabe gave a small grin, walking out of my room, he closed the door and a knocking sound erupted.

"Haha very funny, Gabe!" I said sarcastically as he walked in again.

"I thought it was funny." Gabe laughed a bit before giving a serious look.

"So, what happened? I heard from your dad you had to get stitches."

"I don't know, I just woke up and I had injuries."

"Weird…" was Gabe's reply as he jumped up from the chair in my room.

"Well I gotta get a move on, Pandora will be ticked if I'm late. I think your mom told Pandora of the situation for you. You lucky dog! You get to skip school today!" and with that he ran out of my room with a 'bye, Emmy!'

Gabe ran out of the house towards the church, not noticing the figure floating next to Emmy's window.

"Perfect…" the figure whispered "The Dragon Priestess' daughter has no clue what's coming."

* * *

><p>OMG! I am a lazy person! I'm sooooo sorry! This took forever to write DX anyway please review!<p>

Oh before I forget Marcell is the giant golem and Zargon is the arch dragon…yeah I renamed them XD anyway reviews are loved!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I've decided to write chapter four! SWEET BABY JESUS!

* * *

><p>I ran out of the house with a piece of toast in my mouth.<p>

"Oh my! I'm late!" I ran towards De Sainte-Coquille lane as fast as my legs would carry me, passing the bathhouse and down the hill I ran, trudging up the steps of the church, I opened the door, panting for breath.

"I'm. Sorry. I'm. Late. Madame Pandora." I looked up as everyone gave me a blank stare, but I saw no sign of Pandora, I sat next to Gabe who shrugged.

"Pandora's running late too, and Chadwick's not here, maybe they got in an argument?" Gabe said as I shrugged, something was funny, and it wasn't the fact that Jesse was here before me…Pandora slowly walked in front of the podium, and I could tell she had been crying.

"Class, today's class…has been cancelled." There was a round of cheer, as Pandora made her way back into her room, her head hung. Something was wrong…

"C'mon, Emmy!" Gabe took my hand, but I snatched it away.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Can't you see something is wrong with Pandora? We need to find out what!"

"We?" Gabe asked as I gave an annoyed sigh, pulling him towards Pandora's room.

My knuckles rapped the door as I heard a quiet "Come in", I opened her door, her head in her pillow, she looked up, her face red, and eyes puffy.

"Yes?" She asked as I sighed.

"Pandora, something is wrong. I can tell."

"You're a smart girl, Emmy." She was silent for a moment before she broke it "Chadwick ran away."

"What?" Gabe began, "But why? You two get along better than me and my mom!"

"I told him…the truth…" she said, "I don't feel like talking about it, instead I will show you." And with that Pandora squirted a few drops from a vile, a cloudy image began to shroud the room, it was as though we were in a flashback. The room changed to…Chadwick's room, Pandora walked into the room.

"Chadwick…" Pandora began as Chadwick looked at her, "We need to talk."

"What's up?" Chadwick asked, his blonde hair swished as it tilted, and his brown eyes held curiosity.

"You see, my son…you were but a mere box…" Chadwick raised an eyebrow as Pandora sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I imagined, what I meant to say was…well…it began on a cold winter afternoon, James was taking in shipment and I was by the dock, researching my magic, I heard James scream causing me to drop my book in the ocean. I demanded he tell me the meaning of his screaming, he pointed in the box at…a corpse newborn." Chadwick's eyebrow rose again, wondering where his mother was getting at.

"The baby boy had frozen to death, not a blanket or clothing on him, I told James to keep calm, that I would use my magic to restore the child. I brought the child into the church, mixing a Potion of Life, I bathed the newborn in the potion, his lungs screamed with life, Gerard told me he was proud of my good doing, I was a little upset at him, one does not tell an evil sorceress she had done a good doing…"

Pandora sighed before continuing.

"I told Gerard my plans to keep the child as an heir, he acknowledged my wish and told me to name the child…I named him, Chadwick…" Chadwick's eyes grew wide.

"You…are adopted, Chadwick." Pandora sighed as Chadwick began to get angry.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner, mom! Or should I even call you that?!" Chadwick paced back and forth.

"How do I know this story is true? You could've taken me from my real parents! You are evil after all!"

"Chadwick, calm down…" Pandora said in a soft tone, Chadwick shook his head.

"No! I'm going to find my real parents! They've probably been wondering where I've been for almost fifteen years!" And with that Chadwick stormed out of his room and out of the church.

"He'll be back…" Pandora said, and with that the mist disintegrated.

"The problem is…he never returned, and Mikoto, and I can't find him anywhere!" Pandora collapsed on her knees crying.

"Pandora…" I said sympathetically as Pandora pointed to the door.

"I need to be alone for a while…" and with that Gabe and I left.

* * *

><p>Yeah crappy chapter! DX Kind of longish too…well R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
